syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
February 11
1920 Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Faces Strong Five Tonight Goodyear Tossers Will Give Locals Stern Battle For Supremacy All-Syracuse will face a stern foe in the Goodyear Tire and Rubber Company basketball team which plays here tonight on the State Armory court. Elmer Kieb, a former Syracuse University star athlete, is a member of the team. He is holding down the pivot position. With a record of twelve victories and one defeat, the invaders have met some of the best amateur court teams in Ohio. Chicago University is the only quintet that hold a victory over the visitors. The team is composed of former college court tossers. Capt. Jim Tormey expects a hard game from the visitors and the team has been sent through several long practice sessions in preparation for the contest. Syracuse will have the same lineup which defeated the Buffalo Orioles here last Wednesday night. The game will start promptly at 8:45 o’clock with the following lineup: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf, Rafter, rf, Tormey, c, Casey, lg, Crisp, rg. GOODYEAR: Haley, rg, Loback, lg, Kieb, c, Shafer, rf, Tompkinson, lf. Syracuse Journal- Akron Quint To Oppose Tormey’s Five At Armory Captain Jim Tormey and his fellow players face another strenuous test when the Goodyear quintet of Akron, O,. opposes the All-Syracuse aggregation at the State Armory tonight. The invaders, composed exclusively of former college stars, rank as one of the fastest and best teams in Central Ohio and they have defeated several western university combinations since the season opened. With Elmer Kieb, a former Syracuse University star at center, the invaders have won 12 of 13 games played and they are coming to Syracuse hoping to vanquish the local five. The lineup: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf, Rafter, rf, Tormey, c, Casey, lg, Crisp, rg. GOODYEAR: Haley, rg, Loback, lg, Kieb, c, Shafer, rf, Tompkinson, lf. Syracuse Post Standard- Goodyear Team Hopes To Beat All-Syracuse Strong Akron Combination Boasts Long String Of Triumphs Captain Jim Tormey and his mates face another strenuous basketball test at the Armory tonight when the famous Goodyear quintet of Akron, O,. opposes the All-Syracuse aggregation. The invaders, composed exclusively of former college stars, rank as the fastest and best teams in Central Ohio and they have defeated several western university combinations since the season opened. With Elmer Kieb, a former Syracuse University star at center, the invaders have won 12 of 13 games played and they are coming to Syracuse determined to vanquish the strong local five. The game will start promptly at 8:45 o’clock with the following lineup: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf, Rafter, rf, Tormey, c, Casey, lg, Crisp, rg. GOODYEAR: Haley, rg, Loback, lg, Kieb, c, Shafer, rf, Tompkinson, lf. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Home; Will Play Cortland Besieged with handicaps including injuries and storm delays, the Syracuse Nationals basketball team returned to Syracuse this morning and made preparations for an exhibition game in Cortland tonight, and to repel the invasion of Syracuse Thursday night by the vaunted Chicago Gear team. The Nats were due to arrive in Syracuse last night but heavy snows delayed their arrival until this morning and the high winds may cause the team some difficulty in reaching Cortland for tonight’s tilt. Jerry Rizzo, Steve Sharkey and Mike Novak all received minor injuries on the recent exhibition tour in Ohio and may be limited in action tonight but they are expected to be ready for the Chicago game. Tonight’s game in Cortland will be somewhat of a homecoming for Bob Nugent who has played with three different teams representing that city in other years. Bob played with the Cortland Cobacko’s baseball nine, and the Edlunds and Homer Fireman basketball quints. Louis Lalla coaches the Cortland aggregation and will present a strong Legion lineup for the Nats to test. 1952 Lockport Union Sun Journal- Royals Lead West Division Rochester—Rochester's Royals, winner of last year's National Basketball Association playoffs, were back on top of the Western Division today because of their high scoring ability and Minneapolis' failure against two low-ranking teams. The Royals trimmed the Boston Celtics twice, defeating the second-place club of the Eastern Division, 104-100, Saturday and repeating last night with a 111-97 decision. At the same time, Minneapolis lost to Fort Wayne, 70-67, Saturday and to Milwaukee, 70-69, in the second overtime period last night. The Syracuse Nationals stretched their Eastern Division lead over Boston to five and a half games by whipping the Philadelphia Warriors, 91-84, for their 11th straight home victory. ---- West Team Given Nod In Game Boston—A strong Western squad is favored to even the score with the East when they clash tonight in the second annual National Basketball Association all-star classic in Boston Garden. Big George (Mr. Basketball) Mikan of the Minneapolis Lakers and his fellow Westerners hope to square accounts for last year's 111-94 loss to the East. The Easterners suffered a last-minute blow last night with the disclosure that Dolph Schayes, the 6-7 rebounding star of the Syracuse Nationals, had a wrist fracture and will be out for four to six weeks. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Oppose Rivals Here 2 Afternoons Cervimen Top Laker Five, Add To Lead Usually a first place team enjoys the prospect of meeting a last place club during the critical stages of the campaign, but the Syracuse Nats are a bit wary as they await the first of two games in three days with the doormat Milwaukee Hawks tomorrow afternoon at the War Memorial. Milwaukee, foe in the first game to be televised from Syracuse this season, own three triumphs over the Nats including one Memorial decision. The Nats boast only two victories in the series. The clubs will be rivals again in Toledo Monday after the Nats host Rochester here Sunday afternoon. Today, thanks to a hard-earned 85-81 triumph over the Minneapolis Lakers, the Nats are enjoying a day off in the busy campaign with a 1½-game lead over Boston. The Celts play tonight in Philadelphia. Two baskets in the final seconds proved decisive in last night’s close tussle. Earl Lloyd jumped in a shot from near the foul line to break an 81-all tie and Dolph Schayes added an insurance bucket with just three seconds left. The crowd of 3,131 was treated to a rough second half. Behind throughout the first half, Minneapolis caught the Syracusans early in the third period and the lead changed hands 17 times with nine ties thrown in the balance of the fray. The breaks favored the Nats in the final seconds. After Lloyd’s shot broke the deadlock Pollard missed a Laker attempt with 46 seconds to play. Syracuse worked against the clock before Lloyd missed a shot, but Clyde Lovelette kicked the rebound out of bounds with 29 seconds remaining. Again the Nats held possession until Seymour fired desperately toward the hoop just as the 24 second buzzer sounded. The shot missed but fell off the backboard into Schayes hands and he quickly dunked the easy layup. The Syracusans won from the foul line sinking 35 of 44 attempts. Minneapolis, which outscored Syracuse, 33-25 in the basket department, made good on only 15 of 21 charity tosses. Lovellette with 26 points led game scorers while Johnny Kerr, playing one of his best games, had 22 for Syracuse. The Nats enjoyed a 25-16 lead at the quarter and were in front 42-39 at halftime. The Syracusans tallied only four baskets in each of the second and third periods. MINNEAPOLIS: Pollard (4-0-8), Mikkelsen (6-4-16), Schnittker (2-1-7), Kalafat (0-2-2), Lovellette (12-2-26), Martin (3-4-10), Skoog (0-0-0), Holstein (2-2-6), Watson (3-0-6) TOTALS (32-15-81). SYRACUSE: Schayes (4-13-21), Rocha (1-2-4), Lloyd (3-4-10), Kerr (8-6-22), Seymour (5-2-12), King (3-3-9), Kenville (1-5-7), Farley (0-0-0), Tucker (0-0-0) TOTALS (25-35-85). Score at halftime- Syracuse 42, Minneapolis 39. Officials- Smith and Stutz. ---- Osterkorn Is Thankful For Many Court Gifts “I’m so happy, I could thank the world.” These words expressed the thoughts of Wally Osterkorn after he was represented with approximately $3,000 in cash and many gifts during Osterkorn Night ceremonies at the War Memorial last night. Jim Clancy and E.A. O’Hara, Jr., of the Osterkorn committee turned over $2,000 in cash. In addition he received 40 percent of ticket receipts sold by committee members which is believed to be near $900. The Nat organization added a $100 savings bond and teammates chipped in with another $100 gift certificate. Trophies, clothing, household utensils and other gifts were also donated as Osterkorn stood at center court with his wife, while his mother and dad sat in attendance on the sidelines. Telegrams from Abe Saperstein and Illinois Athletic Director Doug Mills and his former coach Harry Combs, were included in his tributes. ---- Gabor Night! Ty Yardley of Skaneateles met with members of press and radio and friends of Bill Gabor at the Citizens Club today to plan a Billy Gabor Appreciation Night here next month. Gabor has been sidelined for weeks with hepatitis, and there have been rumors he may retire from the professional sports and devote full time to his insurance business. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1951-52 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:February 11 Category:Casey Category:Crisp Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Martin Category:Novak Category:Osterkorn Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Tormey Category:Tucker